


Kermit to the Plan

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Studying for exams and Nora.





	Kermit to the Plan

Team RWBY crowded the side of the small library table to stare at the book Blake had found. Their history exam was next week and this book was the last in the entire library that had any information about Menagerie specifically the creation of the Menagerie Common language. Being only one book the team smushed together and tried to match each others pace so they could get through it all.

Team JNPR passed by on their way out, Pyrrha offering the text they had been using much to the delight of the team. As soon as they took the book however a strange cackle broke out from under the table and Nora’s head popped up just above the edge.

“You guy’s wanna go Kermit murder with us?”

Team RWBY just stared at her.

“We’re gonna Kermit the crimes.”

Team J-PR looked tired. Very tired.

“Do you mean commit?” Weiss asked cautiously.

Slowly Nora brought her hand up above the table revealing a felt Kermit the Frog hand puppet on one and a foot long butcher’s cleaver in the other.

“I know what I said.”

With that Nora was out of the room screeching like a demon.

“Goodluck with your studies” Pyrrha offered while Jaune simply groaned.

“Is she okay? Is the exam stress getting to her? That was weird even for Nora.” Yang asked.

“It’s Pancake Day” Ren offered mutely as if that would explain anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr: https://nutsdoltsberets.tumblr.com/post/182229967592/kermit-to-the-plan  
> and Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/452899


End file.
